The strange geek
by Teardrops in the rain
Summary: Sora's the new student in his school he wears to big clothes and big glasses, but is that really all Sora is what secrets does he have and why did he start at that school? RxS AU-ish
1. Chapter 1

**Note**:**_I do not own kingdom hearts._**

"Talking"  
_Thoughts  
_thing that are written.

**Hi!  
this is kinda my second fic i hope it turns out ok, that's all enjoy.**

**Chapter one**

The students all became quite when the teacher stepped inside.  
" Today we have a new student his name is Sora"

The boys mumbled his introduction while watching the class whisper and taunt him. He looked at the floor which made his bang cover his glasses.

The teacher saw how miserable the boy was and pitied the boy.

"You may take a seat next to Riku, could you raise your hand so he knows where to go!"

Sora watched as a strong and muscular arm reached up from the seats and Sora went towards it.

Sora sat down and pulled out his books from his bag and started take notes when suddenly a piece of paper landed on his bench, he picked it up and read it.

Meet me in the boy's bathroom.

Sora looked up to see who it was his first reaction was Riku but when he looked at the handsome boy there was no sign that it was him who had written so he looked around again and saw a guy smirking. He looked tall and wore something that looked like a ski cap Sora couldn't really but words to it.

When Sora finished class he went to his locker and put the books that he needed for his next class in his bag, closed it and went to get lunch. Suddenly he felt someone pull him. They dragged him in to the boy's bathroom and pushed him in to a wall.

"Listen to me kid in this school we've got rules but you only have to worry about some of them."

Sora just looked at them he didn't know what to do he knew he could just beat the crap out of these people but that would blow his cover so he just sat there listening to the idiots speaking.

The guy kicked Sora and said "Hey are you listening?"

Sora started to tremble out of anger blood tickled down from his mouth, but still sat there doing noting not really listening.

"You're pissing me of "said the guy and continued to kick Sora. Sora coughed up blood and started to struggled things were getting out of hand and he knew if this continued it wouldn't turn out good for him. Sora was just about to faint him when suddenly someone came in.

"Hey you stop that" Every head turned around to see who it was and it was the one and only Riku king of the school.

"Shit let's go" Said one and pulled the leader away.

Riku rushed over to Sora "Hey are you okay?" he asked. Sora weakly got up went to the sinks washed his mouth and wiped his mouth and left. Riku looked worriedly at the boy as he left. He decided to follow the boy and ended up in the cafeteria. He got his food and sat in a table where he got a good view of the hurt boy.

"It's unusual for you to spy on someone" said a handsome young man with wild red hair.  
"So who is it" asked the boy next to him "the boy was pretty short with honey colored hair.

The guy followed Riku's stare and it landed on a boy sitting alone in a corner, he had big glasses that covered his eyes and clothes that were baggy.

"Riku, Riku didn't know that you went for geeks" said the red head.  
"It's not like that Axel I just saw that boy get kicked by Seifer."

"What's his name?" asked the shorter one, he couldn't explain but something about this other person seemed familiar.  
"His name is Sora he's new he has the same homeroom as me."

When he heard this his body froze

_Sora can it be! Why is he here what happened to father?_

"Roxas are you ok?" Axel asked as he shook the shorter boy.  
Roxas looked like he'd just seen a ghost he couldn't believe what he was seeing. All of the sudden he stood up and walked towards Sora.  
Sora looked up and saw someone coming closer to his table.  
Roxas sat down and opened his mouth and was just about to ask Sora something when Sora suddenly answered.

"He's dead!"

Roxas looked down and felt tears fall down his cheeks, he rally loved his father and now he was dead, Sora stood he dropped a letter in front of Roxas and left.

Roxas opened it and read:

Dear Roxas 

If your reading this that means that I'm dead. I want you to know that I love all of you the same. I want you to know that I really tried to keep you three brothers together but I guess it didn't work. I want you to take care of Sora he's been through a lot and I sent him here cause I knew you guys would most likely come here when you became older. I'm sorry for the things that I missed in your life please forgive me

Love your Father.

Axel and Riku had gotten worried because of the way Roxas left them and that he hadn't returned yet, they walked over to the table where Sora once sat and there they saw Roxas crying.

"What's wrong Roxas did he say something mean to you?" Roxas shook head and buried his face in Axle's chest. Axel embraced the young boy until he calmed down.

"Could you guys do me a favor while I talk to Cloud?" asked Roxas. The boys looked at Roxas and nodded.

"Could you watch over him please?"

The guys were a bit shocked that Roxas cared for someone he just met but still listened to him.

They followed Sora the whole day until they were walking down the road from school and Sora stopped near a black limo a man climbed out of the car and opened the door he was tall. He walked towards Sora and said something and opened the door. Sora climbed inside the car and the man closed the door and got in the car and drove away from Axel and Riku who were looking at the car driving away and their jaws reaching the street.

"Young master I Don't see why you insist on going to school like that."

"For me it's better to have some idiots bully then having people following me not giving me a minute of peace"

The other man didn't say anything but he was worried for his young master.

**Well I hope it wasn't too bad oh and please _review_ and_ comment_ so I know what to make better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE:_ I do not own Kingdom hearts_**

"Talking"  
_Thoughts  
_Written

**here's a other chapter hope you like it and I'd like to thank Shebajay and Vampiresa-Sucubo for reviewing XD**

**Chapter two**

It was early morning; Riku had woken up and gone to school early so he could watch over Sora

_Why does Roxas care for this boy I saw him first and I still haven't spoken to him _

Thought Riku for himself while looking out the window, suddenly something caught his eye. It was a black limo and out of it came a short boy with big glasses.  
Riku walked toward Sora's locker but stopped some feet away he quickly pulled away from sight when Sora looked his way he thought he was safe until he heard a voice.

"Why do you keep following me? Do you also have some rules you need to teach me too?

Sora asked in a low and quiet voice.

"No man I'm just looking out for you a close friend asked me too"

"Who?" Sora asked. The shorter boys voice was so weak Riku almost couldn't hear what he had said.

"Roxas" Said the taller boy as he saw a small smile make it's way on the boys face, Riku felt a sting in his hear and suddenly he felt really mad but he couldn't put his finger on it

_Why am I angry that he's smiling at something Roxas asked us to do? It's not like I'm in love with him! He's not that cute so why maybe I'm just imagining things._

"Please say thank you from me**"**

"Yeah, sure, whatever" Riku spat out

"What's your problem? Asked Sora in a irritated voice

"Not a morning person" Riku quickly said. He didn't know why but he didn't want Sora to hate him.

Sora nodded an okay and started to walk away, Riku quickly ran after him.

The morning went and finally Sora sat down with his lunch he was exhausted

_I dressed like this so I wouldn't get chased but no King Riku had to go and ruin my plans_

_Why does he have to be so popular?_

When it was finally lunch he thought that if went and sat in the corner Riku wouldn't spot him. At first he thought it worked until he felt two arms snake around his shoulder and heard a familiar voice.  
"Sora you little brat why didn't you tell me that you where back." Said the voice in a teasingly manner .Riku looked at the scene in front of him and thought:

_First Roxas and now Cloud what the hell is going on here I mean the two guys who usually are cold towards new people are practically hanging on my Sora. _

Just when Riku was going to continue his trains of thoughts he was interrupted by a noise he looked up and saw Sora pull out his chair he handed Cloud a letter. Cloud let go of the younger boy and took the letter and watched the younger boy and Riku leave. Cloud also left shortly after them. Cloud didn't have any lessons after lunch so he went home to his apartment which he shared with his boyfriend Leon, Axel and Roxas. When he came home he was grated by a half naked handsome guy with dark brown hair  
"It's unfair you only had one lesson today and that teacher got sick" Cloud said with a big pout  
"life is unfair love" Leon said as he gave Cloud a quick peck and went in to the kitchen to prepare his breakfast  
"Could you also make some for me to I didn't eat lunch."  
"Is eggs and beacon okay?" Cloud made a weird sound to tell Leon that it was ok and while Leon made food Cloud opened the letter Sora had given it said:

Dear Cloud 

I have written to both Roxas and you I want you to take care of Sora for me. I know I missed a lot of times in your life and I know this is a lot I ask of you but Could you and your younger brothers take care of my business, Sora already knows what to do but he's still to young to handle everything he needs the two of you. I hope you can forgive me from my mistakes and take care of him 

Love your Father.

At first Cloud was angry at their father for dragging Sora in to that world, but he knew it was something that he couldn't avoid. It was a part of their past and a part of them he knew that one day their father would pass away one day and that they would have to take over for him.

"Cloud the foods read!" When Cloud heard this he quickly but the letter in a drawer and rushed to the kitchen.

**WITH ROXAS**

Roxas received a call from his older brother; Cloud told him about the letter and said that they should help Sora. Roxas agreed Sora had been alone for a long time and this was a fate they couldn't flee from. He said to Cloud that he would talk to Sora after school.

When school had ended Roxas ran towards Sora as he was walking down the street Roxas was in such a hurry he didn't notice that he ran past Riku.  
"We want to join you Sora, we want to help you" said Roxas

"Are you sure once your in there's no turning back" Sora said in a serious voice"  
"We we're in this for just being his sons we could never turn back even if we wanted"  
Sora made a small smile and said to Roxas to come with him . Once the limo came the stepped inside and drove of leaving Riku once again standing on the street with his jaw hanging.

When Riku snapped out of his shocked state he could feel that anger comes back again.  
Riku was tiered and didn't really care about this feeling all he wanted to do was go home and go to bed.

**please review and comment so i can do better and I'm really trying to get them together but I'm not good with love scenes XP**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:_I do not own Kingdom Hearts_**

"Taliking"_  
Thoughts  
_

**Chapter three**

Cloud sighed when he looked at the picture he was holding thinking  
"did I really choose the right path for us"

He was full in thoughts that he didn't even hear when Leon entered.

Leon walked towards Cloud and rapped his arms around the other boy from behind, at first he felt Clouds body become tense but quickly relaxed. Leon looked forward too see who was on the picture and he recognized the person as soon as the saw it. He let go of Cloud and asked why he had a picture of Sora.

"Why do you know about Sora?" Asked Cloud Slowly moving away from the other boy

"I asked first!" Leon said in a stern voice.

Cloud hesitated before he answered Leon.

"H-he's my little brother" Cloud said looking at Leon waiting for him to answer his question.

"I work for Sora and was asked by Sora's dad to protect Sora" Leon answered Cloud nodded and thanked Leon for looking out for his brother.

Returning back to how they where Leon gently kissed Cloud and was going to continue but at that same moment Cloud's phone rang. Leon let out a groan but let go of Cloud.

He watched as the blond answered the phone.

"Who is it?" he heard Cloud say. He watched as different expressions played on his love's face.

"I see I'll be right there" Cloud said

Cloud kissed Leon and said that he had to do some thing and left.

Sora

"Would you like to do something some time?" asked A nervous Riku.

Sora looked at the boy in front of him and Said

"Sure why not" not really caring but was shocked when Riku suddenly hugged him. Sora could feel his cheek burn. Even though it was really embarrassing Sora couldn't help but to feel safe and happy. But quickly those thoughts washed away when he reminded him self.

_What am I doing I can't involve Riku in this it'll only cause him trouble_

After a while Riku noticed what he was doing and let go of Sora with a small Blush on his face

"Sorry"

Even though Sora had just told himself to not develop any feelings for the other boy he couldn't help but to smile.

Come in were going to be late Riku Said grabbing Sora's hand dragging him to their next class.

Sora could his heart beat faster and faster but at the same time he could feel the fear creping up his spine.

After school was done, Sora once again left with the same car. Inside the car he changed to his normal clothes and took of his glasses.

When Sora arrived in front of the huge building he entered and was greeted by many people. He said hi to all of them and entered his office. He sat down and waited for his brothers to come.

Cloud and Roxas entered the office and saw their brother sleeping on the sofa in the office.

The older brother gently woke the younger boy.

Sora slowly opened his eyes to adjust to the light in the room. When he saw his brothers he sat up and walked towards the desk. He offered them a seat and himself sat down.

"Today you have to choose if you want your every move to be watched closely by press or if you want to live in peace." Said the brunet

"You already know our answer" Roxas said

"Very well welcome to Kingdom Corp" Sora said with a smile.

"Now that that is over with there is something I want to talk to you about Cloud"

Cloud looked at his brother and asked what the problem was. Sora looked troubled and asked if Cloud could do him a favour.

"Sure what is it?"

"I'm too young to own this company but Cloud you're soon eighteen so I'm asking if you could sign the contract that states that the business I ours?"

The older boy looked at his little brother, he didn't understand their father had given them the company and surely he had left someone older that would guide them. He asked and as answer he found out that their father had left them a person but that person got to greedy and was now trying to steal their company.

"But he can't take over the company when you're here right?" asked Roxas

Sora nodded but said "because father wanted me to have a childhood before I started to work. So I t says in his will I'm not allowed to work until I have graduated and therefore he can take our business but you birthday your coming up soon so I though"

"I'll do it" Cloud said interrupting Sora.

Even though he was mad at their father for pulling Sora in to this world a world for grown ups he couldn't give the only memory they had of him.

Sora Smiled and thanked his brother.

When they had sorted everything out Sora suggested that they eat and catch up on things they had missed out on..

The talked about almost everything Sora even told them about Riku.

"I'm happy for you Sora but don't you think thing are going to fast between you and Riku I mean you guys just met"

Sora Said what he had thought to his brothers but was cut of by Sora.

"Stop thinking of others and think about yourself for once" said Cloud

"Yeah Sora if you want to be with him you should just do that and he'll be by your side no matter how many people try to tear you guys apart if he truly loves you" said Roxas

Sora nodded and the evening slowly turned into night.

Sora thought about what his brothers has said as he fell asleep.

* * *

**_HI I'm so sorry I have been very lazy recently but I'll try ti do better and update as soon as I can_**

And I'd like to thank the reivewers and those who read my story 

**Thanks  
**


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm sorry but I won't be uploading for a while I have a major writers block but I hope I'll be back really soon  
_

_Sorry TT-TT  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Note: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

"Talking"  
_Thoughts_

Chapter four

Sora went to school like usually, everything was the same until he was all alone in one of his classes the same class he had with Seifer.

During the class a small piece of paper was thrown to Sora's bench he read it and it said

Squirt you were lucky last time but don't think you'll be so lucky this time I don't see little prince charming and his little musketeers anywhere near to save you.

Sora was a bit annoyed he thought that the small fries had given up after Riku saved him. After the lesson was over Sora walked out of the room only to be pulled by someone in to the boy's bathroom

_Wow doesn't this feel familiar_. He sighed.

Sora was getting a bit angry. He was supposed to be at his office by now, getting things ready for Cloud.

"Would you guys do me a huge favour and just leave me alone!" Sora said to the older boys.

"Don't get cocky just because Riku has taken pity on you" one of the boys said.

Sora had had enough of this and started to walk towards the door but was suddenly pulled back and slammed into a wall and fell to the ground.

"Listen up you geek you should learn your place and it's in the bottom of the food chain" Said the leader and kicked Sora in the stomach.'

Sora coughed up blood and looked at the gang.

_I was being nice but this means war._

He wiped the blood of his face and stood up. One of the guys tried to punch him but he easily dodged, he kneed the guy who fell to the floor groaning in pain.

Sora could see Seifer's was boiling in anger and just stood there when everyone charged towards him. They where easily taken care of.

"Who are you?" Seifer asked.

Sora took of his glasses only to reveal two clear blue eyes. Seifer recognised who it was. It was Strife Sora the owner of Kingdom Corp the young boy who practically owns this town.

The last thing Seifer remembered was those piecing blue eyes and then everything went black.

What a bother Sora thought as he looked at his broken glasses.

He put them in his pocket and took out a spare and left to go to his office. When he arrived at the building he had already changed and was heading towards his office when he suddenly met someone.

"Ah! Sora what has happened to your beautiful face?" The man asked as he cupped Sora's cheek.

"Nothing you have to care about Xemnas!" Sora said in a monotone voice.

"Don't worry my little rose bud when I become boss I won't let anyone hurt you"

"I didn't know you were planning on starting your own company Xemnas Good luck with that" Sora said fully knowing that the man he just left was after his family's property.

_Brat you think you can insult me like that don't forget who you father left all the power too soon you'll see that I'll be the one to laugh in your face_, thought Xemnas as he saw Sora leave his sight.

When Sora opened his office door he was greeted by his brothers.

"You're late!" Roxas informed him, Sora said that he had met some road kill and said it was his duty to keep this town clean from that kind of trash.

Putting that stuff a side the started to plan for what would take place in only some days.

"Okay everything is in order; all I have to do now is call Zack."

`"Who's Zack?"

"That's right you left before he came back from abroad; Zack is our older cousin, his also our lawyer."

"Lawyer don't you think it's a bit early for that?" Roxas said.

"It's never too early when it involves Xemnas Sora stated.

After they had talked to Zack they went home, it was only on their way home Sora asked if his brothers wanted to move into the mansion.

At first they where excited and agreed but the finally remembered Axel and said that it wasn't such a good idea. But the suggested that Sora should move in with them. Sora happily accepted the offer.

* * *

**_Hi  
hehe can't say I'm fully back just yet and now when school's starting again but since I haven't paid much attention to this fanfic I thought that I_** _**could**_ _**at least write a chapter **  
_

_**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Note:_ I do not oen Kingdom Hearts_**

"Talking"  
_Thinking_  
Written

**Chapter five**

**

* * *

  
**

Sora had finally got everything he needed to his brothers apartment.

When he was done he had taken a shower.

He stepped out of the bathroom wit a towel around his waist and on his head, but when exited the room he did not expect the person that was standing in his room.

"S-sorry Sora Roxas asked me to see if everything was okay" Riku said with his whole face flushed.

"Okay but not to be rude but could you leave I really need to change" Sora said and put on his glasses and removed the Towel that had covered his face.

_Man his cute, he has a great body this just and his really nice I think I've fallen for him once more._

Riku thought as he left the room.

_Good God I can't believe he saw me in just a towel._

Sora thought as he dressed when he was done he went to join the rest.

After Cloud had become the owner of Kingdom Corp. Seifer and his goons where following Sora like his personal slaves and Riku getting closer and closer. Things had quieted down and Sora was really leaving a normal Life as a student until

He got a letter.

Dear Sora

Don't think just because you got Cloud to take over the company that I can't take it. Let's say.

What would happen if Cloud accidentally happened to die that would give me full power once again

From Mansex

P.S. The letter was written by me Demyx XD

Sora laughed a little at the last part. He folded the letter and was on his way to talk to Cloud but was suddenly pulled back. Because it was so sudden Sora lost his balance and he stumbled on to the other person but they didn't fall.

"Where do you think you're going" The voice said"

Sora who had had his head on the other person's chest looked up and said with a small

"Sorry Riku but this is really important"

_Damn I forgot I promised Riku I would go to the movies with him!_ Sora thought.

"Sora this is the fifth time this has happened…Why do you do this to me!"

Riku said and pulled Sora into a hug.

"I'm sorry but I really have to go." Said the shorter boy as he struggled to break lose from the tight embrace.

Riku pushed Sora towards a wall that was behind them, he took both of Sora's hands

And held them above Sora with one hand while with the other he cupped Sora's cheek and said

"No I won't let you go" Riku leaned closer and their nose's where touching.

Sora felt his whole face flush because of the closeness

"Riku let go I really have to talk Cloud and Roxas!" Sora said the grip around his hands became tighter and he watched Riku as he asked

"Are they really that important to you?"

"Of course they are important to me they are my only-"Was all he could say until He was cut of by Riku's soft lips.

"What about me Sora? I love you so much can you not see that? Am I not as important as them? Riku confessed and he loosened the hold around Sora's hands.

Sora was shocked he looked into Riku's eyes to see if he was lying but was surprised when he saw all the emotions that were running through the older boy. Hurt love frustration jealousy.

Sora blushed at what Riku just said and answered  
"I l-love you too Riku but you must understand Cloud and Roxas are my brother's and I must protect them they are the only family I've got.

This time it was Riku's turn to be surprised he let go of Sora's hand and apologized for his behavior.

"Don't be sorry it was partly my fault for not telling you" Said Sora, he gave Riku a small on the lips and left Riku standing there to process what just had happened.

_Wait! Doesn't this mean he feels the same way, even after what I just did? I have to make it up to him tomorrow Riku thought as he walked home._

* * *

_**Okay that was pretty short hehe but hey look on the bright side Riku and Sora are getting somewhere  
**_

_**Thanks for reading and please review  
**_


End file.
